Give Me a Reason
by Kali Blade
Summary: *~*Update: Chapter four up!*~* Sorry it took so long, minna! Anyways, did Kagome survive her emotionally crushing confrontation with Naraku? Read and find out! Reveiw and I'll be your best friend!!! Arigatou!
1. Moonlit

"Inuyasha?" the soft, lilting voice called sweetly. "Inuyasha, where are you?" The voice echoed through his mind like chimes swaying in the wind. The sweeping fields of flowers were blurred visions of brilliant color and the floating scent of lilacs engulfed his mind, cradling it in a womb of warmth.   
  
"Inuyasha…" Where was he? He wanted to call out, wanted to shout out to her but he could not speak. Kikyou, he thought, I wish I could have told you. I wish I could have told you that…  
  
"No!" he shouted as he woke from his dream. Running a calloused hand over his sweaty brow, Inuyasha looked down from his perch to make sure his unconscious outburst did not disturb his companions. Satisfied that it didn't, he hunched over and inhaled deeply. Kuso, he silently cursed, that was the third time this week.   
  
Shaking his head, Inuyasha silently flew from his high branch and landed on the ground near Kagome. She looks peaceful…so beautiful, he idly thought. Looking away guiltily, he chastised himself for thinking such thoughts about her when his some part of his treacherous heart still yearned for Kikyou.   
  
Careful not to wake any of his friends, Inuyasha stood up and padded into the woods, towards a nearby spring. He needed time. Time to think things out and consider his feelings towards the undead priestess and the enchanting schoolgirl.   
  
That dream…it frustrated him. He could not understand his emotions. So long did they hang in limbo that he found it difficult to exercise them. He was positive what he felt for Kikyou fifty years before was love but…was that what he felt for her now? He knew that regret and guilt stabbed his heart each time he saw the tortured sheen in her eyes but was that underlying jolt of feeling, love?  
  
And Kagome. What was she to him, exactly? He could not decide whether she was a mere silhouette of his once beloved Kikyou or…or another heartbreak. In his numerous adventures with the life-loving girl, he found her passion and selflessness was slowly beating away at every single barrier he set up around his well-guarded heart.   
  
Sitting down on a boulder just off the rim of the small spring, Inuyasha stared up at the star sprinkled sky. His golden eyes were cloudy with confusion. He had not yet come to terms with his past and here he is at fault. His heart could not release Kikyou, his past, and yet the present was moving swiftly without him. How he sometimes longed to just relinquish his past and gather Kagome into his arms without so much a thought to the soft voice echoing in his mind.   
  
Sighing, he silently wished for everything to get better. He wished he could soothe the turmoil within his heart. He wished he could drown himself in Kagome's eyes, to find peace within her smile. He wished he could finally find the courage to tell her that he l-  
  
Ears swiveling backward, Inuyasha caught the faint snap of a twig breaking under soft footfalls. As he caught the familiar scent, he pushed his troubled thoughts out of his mind and turned to face her.   
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Suddenly sensing the lingering presence of warmth in the back of her mind slowly disappear, Kagome woke from her fitful sleep. Blinking the drowsiness from her tired eyes, she focused her vision on the dying embers of their campfire. What was that about, she thought.   
  
Sitting up, Kagome yawned and stretched her arms above her head. Wondering if anything was amiss, her eyes scanned over her companions. Miroku snored lightly while his chest rose and fell with the hypnotic beat of sleep. The houshi's arm was wrapped around his staff and his cursed hand lay in his lap.   
  
Looking down on her sleeping bag, Kagome smiled softly at the slumbering Kitsune. Shippo's arms and legs were sprawled every which way while his mouth was wide open with each breath he took.   
  
Finally, Kagome looked up to check on her dog-eared hanyou friend. Stifling a cry of surprise, she stared in confusion at Inuyasha's empty perch. Where did he go?  
  
Making sure she did not awaken Shippo, she carefully slipped her legs out of her sleeping bag and pulled her shoes on. If he was awake, he shouldn't be far. She was just going to check on him…not that she was worried or anything.   
  
Wandering into the dark shadows of the woods, she rubbed her hands up and down her arms. She chuckled disdainfully to herself. Who was she kidding? If she wasn't worried, why would she go searching for that arrogant, overbearing jerk? Laughing softly to herself, she was surprised to find tears spilling forth from her eyes.   
  
Brushing them away with her fingertips, she stared at the shining moisture with bewilderment. Shaking her head, Kagome tried to deny what she felt in her heart. You can't possibly feel that for him, her mind quipped. Ah, but you do, her heart whispered.   
  
Kagome sighed and shut out the voices that pulled her this way and that. Her head and heart did not have to battle…she already knew that her love would win in the end.   
  
At first, she wasn't sure she wanted these feelings. These feelings that gave up her entire being to the one she loved most. Her happiness and sadness to be determined by their will. Was it worth it? Were these chains called love what she wanted because she felt that she never wanted to release herself from them.   
  
Every insult he threw, every heated denial he spouted was always soothed by the gentle looks he gave her whenever he was concerned for her life, by the warmth of his body next to hers as he carried her to the skies. And yet chains were such a proper name for love. It also hurt.  
  
She could not admit that he was over his past and yet his golden eyes seemed to pull her further and further into their hypnotic depths, trapping her within blissfulness. She could not admit that every gentle gaze, every small smile, every soft touch was truly meant for her. In Inuyasha's eyes, she was some second to Kikyou.   
  
An illusion of whom he truly cared for. And it hurt. Terribly.  
  
Catching the glint of Inuyasha's ghostly white hair, Kagome pushed aside her psychological warfare. Stepping up hesitantly the large boulder by the spring near their camp, she called out, "Inuyasha?"  



	2. Confrontation

Give Me a Reason  
By: Kali Blade  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, I didn't do this in the last chapter but this applies to all fics that I write. I don't own any of these characters…I only put them through such emotional turmoil because I love them so. ^-^  
  
Chapter Two- Confrontation  
  
"Inuyasha?"   
  
The young half demon named Inuyasha turned to face his heart's torment, his heart's sweet torment. As the moon cast its eerie light over Kagome's face, she seemed to shine from inside with an ethereal glow. For a moment, Inuyasha was speechless, his voice caught in his throat. _Kikyou…_, he thought. _So much like Kikyou_.  
  
"I'm right here," he replied softly, knowing that his voice was a little gruff with emotion. Turning around, he patted the spot next to him on the rock. "Why don't you come sit with me?"  
  
Unaware of Kagome's surprised and puzzled eyes, Inuyasha stared at the sky again. Shrugging away her confusion, she climbed on the boulder and sat as comfortably as she could, taking her time in arranging her clothing around her, as if stalling for time. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked her abruptly, his tone sudden as if stopping her from her pointless fidgeting.   
  
Sighing, she settled down and followed Inuyasha's gaze to the stars. "No. I had some strange dreams and I woke up. You were gone so I…I went out to look for you. So…what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Thinking."  
  
Kagome had to smile. Inuyasha? Thinking? "About what?"  
  
"That youkai we fought earlier today. I was thinking about how I would feel if I was even two seconds late in catching you. I was wondering how I could go on li-" catching his mistake, Inuyasha closed his fangs with a soft click._ Oh no, _he thought._ Here it comes._  
  
"You were worried about me?" Casting her a sidelong glance at her, Inuyasha saw that her soft eyes looked imploringly into his as if asking him something…as if pleading him for something.   
  
Looking up at the floating fireflies that flickered by, he was suddenly unsure of his words. "Well, ah, of course not!" Crossing his arms, he tried to slide a mask of apathy over his normally expressive face. "I was saying that if you had died back there, I wouldn't be able to find the Shikon Shards and then I can't complete the Shikon no Tama and then I can't become a full you-"  
  
"Inuyasha," she interrupted quietly. It was the near defeat in her voice that stopped him. What was wrong with her? Gently, Kagome cupped his face in her small hands and turned him to face her. "Please," she implored. "Just this once, give me the truth."  
  
The truth… What was the truth? Unable to bear her powerful gaze, he looked down. "Well, that was the truth. I mean you look for the Shikon Shards, I slay the youkai that have them. That's all there is, right?"  
  
Letting her hands fall into her lap, Kagome cast her eyes downward. "So," she said softly, her voice hushed and somewhat sad. "That's all I am to you? A tool to fulfill your own personal desires?" _What are you saying, baka?!_ Her mind raged at her. _Do you WANT him to know that you're weak on the inside?_ Shutting it out, Kagome refused to listen to her pride and instead opened herself to her heart. "I have to know, Inuyasha, do you truly care for me?"  
  
Inuyasha felt something inside him break for her. She sounded so lost and alone but how could he soothe her wounds? A voice deep within the folds of his mind lit a cigar and gloated._ Can't do for someone else what you can't do for yourself, you know._ "I-I," he stuttered. What to do, what to do? _Say it!_ His heart cried. _Don't be stupid._ His head quipped. "I can't answer that."  
  
Blinking back tears that she knew she'd end up crying anyways, she slumped forward in defeat. "Oh…" Shaking her head slightly, Kagome tried to put some cheerfulness in her voice and started to climb off the rock. "Well! I should be getting back to the camp. We've got to get an early start, you- Inuyasha, what?"  
  
Kagome suddenly found herself crushed against Inuyasha's chest._ Lilacs,_ he thought as he buried his nose into her hair. _So beautiful…_ "Please," he said softly. "I can't answer you now but please, give me some time. Don't hurt yourself because of me. Cry if you have to. Yell at me if you have to. Wake the whole damn forest if you have to but don't hold it inside. I can't say anything else to you but that because in the morning it will all be the same."  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered. So there, folded within the arms of Inuyasha and the couples' secret held fast by the silence of the forest, Kagome wept.   
  
Somewhere though, deep in the forest that silence was broken by a soft chuckle. "Ah, yes, she is very much like Kikyou. But Kikyou-sama has never wept." He could just imagine her tears, the saltiness of them against his lips as they turned up in a small smile. "Soon, precious. I will have what Onigumo could never have. I will have her."  
  
The stars flickered frantically, as if to warn the couple beneath them but to their woe, neither noticed.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Where's Kagome?"  
  
"Taking a bath."  
  
"Oh? And just where are you headed, eh?"  
  
"To my tree, Kitsune."  
  
"Nuh uh, you're gonna go peep, aren't you?"  
  
He growled deep in his throat. "You've got three seconds before I bite your head off."  
  
Shippo smiled devilishly. "Not if you can't get to me!" Laughing, the elusive fox demon jumped up and threw down a miniature statue that grew in shape until it landed on Inuyasha's fingers. With speed only a Kitsune like himself could manage, Shippo stuck a magic scroll on it. "Ha! See you escape from this one, baka."  
  
Inuyasha tried to pull his fingers out from beneath the statue and roared in frustration when the stone held fast in its place. "Oi, teme!!" he roared at Shippo, who was walking away with a smug look on his face. "Come back here and take this off, you stupid fox!"  
  
In a flash, Shippo was back and in Inuyasha's face. "If you want me to, then say the magic word." He only grinned when the angry dog demon tried to snap his jaws around his fluffy tail. "Say it, say it, say it!"   
  
"Grrr…. Watch yourself, you Kitsune bastard. Once I get out of this, you had better run for your life and not even Kagome can get in the way!"  
  
Shippo grinned. "Oh? Are you sure?" Turning, he hunched his shoulders and rubbed his eyes. Once he was facing Inuyasha again, his bottom lip stuck out in a pout and his eyes were big and watery and oh so cute! Sniffling, he said, "Well, if I went to Kagome with these cute lil' tears of mine, she'd ask what was wrong and I'd say you were being horribly mean to me and she'd sit you a thousand times over!"   
  
Turning, Shippo suddenly bumped into someone. "What's going on here?" Kagome demanded.   
  
Shippo's bottom lip was pushed out and his eyes were watery and huge in two seconds flat. "Inuyasha was being mean to me!" the Kitsune child wailed. "And that's why I had to…"  
  
Kagome sighed as she listened to Shippo make his tearful accusations and Inuyasha, being Inuyasha, denied everything with a vocabulary more colorful than any rainbow. It had been three days since their heart to heart in the woods and Kagome was still puzzled. In the daytime, Inuyasha was as he always was. Arrogant, foul-mouthed and incredibly loud about it. But, in the late hours of the night, when no one was awake, Kagome could almost feel his warmth in her sleep. She could hear his soft whispers in her ear._ Kagome…_  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She was snapped out of her reverie by one of Shippo's tiny waving hands. "Oh! I'm sorry, what were you saying?"  
  
Crossly, Shippo folded his arms in front of his chest. "This is where you tell stupid dog-boy over there to sit."  
  
Laughing, Kagome put a hand behind her head and apologized. "Well, okay! Osuwari!"  
  
"Kagome, you- MPPHH!!!!" Normally, the cursed dog demon would be pulled to the ground, thus ending up with a mouthful of dirt. Unfortunately for him, the statue happened to be in the way of his face's decent, thus he ended up with a mouthful of stone instead.   
  
Both Kagome and Shippo winced. Rubbing his mouth, Shippo said, "Itai…that's got to hurt." Scampering over to the twitching Inuyasha, he whapped one of his ears and yelled, "Oi! You still alive?" Turning back to Kagome, Shippo asked, "Do you think it was a bit too forceful?"  
  
She shrugged. When Shippo turned back to Inuyasha, he reeled back in surprise as he came face to face with the dog demon's angry glare…and right between that angry glare was the magic scroll that held the statue down. "Oh, shit."  
  
Laughing maniacally, Inuyasha stood tall and pointed a condemning finger towards the doomed fox demon. "You. Are. MINE!" Shrieking in fear, Shippo turned fluffy tail and ran like hell with the crazed hanyou at his heels. Kagome smiled.   
  
_Kagome…_ something whispered in her mind. "What?" she asked no one as a blurry figure darted swiftly here and there, obscuring her vision. She felt a light tap on her neck and then all of a sudden, the world turned upside down. Gasping she choked out, "Inu…yasha…"  
  
Feeling a stab of…of _wrongness_ in his heart, Inuyasha turned around and his eyes widened in fear as he saw Kagome being pulled away by _something_. Her fingers outstretched towards him, Kagome seemed to call out to him. _Inu…yasha…_  
  
"Kagome!" mustering all the demon speed he could, Inuyasha leapt to her, his own fingers outstretched.   
  
Time seemed to slow as they stared into each other's eyes, each gaze wide with fear. All else disappeared as Inuyasha pushed himself to touch his fingers to hers. Almost there…almost, almost…  
  
Kagome was pulled away into thin air, leaving Inuyasha with nothing to grab onto. Leaving Inuyasha alone. For a moment, he merely stared into the space that she had once occupied. Almost…almost… _But not good enough_, his mind sneered. Dropping to his knees, Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists, so tightly that blood began to trickle through his fingers. Throwing his face to the heavens he screamed,  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!"  
  
  
~*~*~* to be continued…  
  
::gasp:: what's going to happen? Will Inuyasha be able to rescue Kagome? Of course! But the real question is: can he do it in time and soon enough to avoid her getting hurt?  
  
Next up: Chapter Three- Someone Else's Claim  
  
~*~*~*  
  
-_-;; well poot. Only a lousy five pages…oh well. This fic is doing better than I expected anyways. I never expected to get five reviews within one week of posting chapter one much less within one day! Thanks, minna! Really, your support brings tears to my eyes… ::sniff:: Since GmaR is such a hit, I suppose I'll continue it to the end! Thanks again and reviews please!! You can email me at PlutozFallnStar3@aol.com or you can IM me on MSN messenger: evil_mango_punk@hotmail.com  
Thanks again! Ja ne! ^-^  
  



	3. Someone Else's Claim

Give Me a Reason  
By: Kali Blade  
  
Warning: Major angst ahead.  
  
Chapter Three- Someone Else's Claim  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Energy spent, Inuyasha slumped forward on all fours and stared blankly at the ground. _Lost her…_, he thought._ I lost her._ Shippo, who had heard Inuyasha's anguished cry, ran back to see what was the matter. "Inuyasha!" he called out. "Inuyasha, what happened? Where's Kagome?"  
  
Still staring at the ground, he said, "I'm sorry, Shippo… I lost her…"  
  
Stepping back, Shippo blinked with disbelief. "What?"  
  
"I lost her," he uttered. And then suddenly, to the kitsune's surprise, he jumped up and pulled Tetsusaiga out of its sheath and said, "But I'm gonna get her back!" Shippo, fear and worry momentarily gone, face-faulted.   
  
Tugging on Inuyasha's pant leg to stop him from running off, asked him with a kind of wisdom in his voice, "And how do you plan to do that if you don't know where she is?"  
  
Visibly drained of his spirit, Inuyasha sheathed the Fang and turned towards the direction of the village. "Oh yeah…" Without looking at Shippo, he said, "C'mon. Let's get back to Kaede-baba and see what she has to say about this."  
  
"Inuyasha?" With his brow furrowed in a frown, Shippo scampered off after his dog demon companion.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Thumbing the large Shikon Shard that Kagome had left behind in her bag in the corner of Kaede's hut, Inuyasha listened with one ear as the old woman ticked off the people or youkai who could have been responsible. "There is a countless number of youkai who could have stolen Kagome away because of the Shikon Shard but since it was not on her, I'd say this is a personal issue."   
  
Both Inuyasha's ears pricked forward. "Then who do you think could have done it?"  
  
Miroku stroked his chin thoughtfully. "The only people I can think of are Sesshou-Maru, Naraku and Kikyou."  
  
_Inuyasha…_ Her voice was still fresh in his mind from the dream. Her sweet voice… _Snap out of it!_ He thought to himself. _You have to get Kagome back! _Shaking his head Inuyasha said, "No, I don't think Kikyou has the power to do that. When whoever it was took Kagome, I couldn't even see him. Now Sesshou-Maru is quick enough to pull it off but I don't see any motive. Naraku is the only one left."  
  
Shippo nodded grimly. "And he's the hardest one to find. We have no clue as to where he is."  
  
"Aa, I'm afraid you are right, Shippo. We might have to go to Sesshou-Maru for… Inuyasha?" Miroku looked up at the hanyou, who had abruptly stood up and looked out the window. "Inuyasha, I think he's our only choice. Are you going to let your pride get the best of you?"  
  
His voice was quiet as he spoke, his golden eyes heavy with a kind of sadness. "Iie…I'll do anything. Anything to get her back."  
  
All three of Inuyasha's companions shot each other worried glances. Where was his usual 'It's all good 'cause I'm gonna kill the bastard and get that stupid girl back' attitude? Kaede smiled softly and silently thought, _Good, Inuyasha. You are finally beginning to feel. _  
  
Shippo, who felt that the sudden weight of the atmosphere too stifling, hopped up on Inuyasha's shoulder and peered into his ear. "OI!!" he screamed, making the sensitive dog demon stumble over.   
  
Grabbing the Kitsune by the lapel of his shirt, Inuyasha growled. "What did you do that for?!?"   
  
Shippo only grinned. "Oh, there you are Inuyasha. I was wondering where you went off to. I almost got worried for a moment there!"   
  
"Grrrr….Why, you….!"  
  
Miroku and Kaede only laughed. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.  
  
That night, Inuyasha sat on Kaede's roof and recalled what happened under these same stars just three days before. Pulling out the Shikon Shard from underneath his shirt, Inuyasha suddenly realized that he missed her. "Don't worry, Kagome," he whispered. "I'll get you back."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Gah! Get away from me, you stupid human brat! Gyah!!"  
  
Giggling, a little girl of no more than five chased after her guardian. "Oh, but Jaken-sama, you would look so pretty if you would just let me put these flowers on your cap!"  
  
The little toad demon's large eyes got wider with a kind of primal fear and frantically waved his staff around in an attempt to ward the crazy child off. The end of his weapon caught her in the shoulder and knocked her back, leaving her sniffling. "Ow, that hurt, Jaken-sama," she said quietly, her lower lip trembling.   
  
Crossing his arms, Jaken smirked smugly and said, "That is what you deserve, foolish human child. If Sesshoumaru-sama weren't so attached to you, I would have-"  
  
"Jaken."  
  
Spinning around in surprise, Jaken bowed to his master. "S-s-sesshoumaru-sama! What is it that you need?"  
  
"Jaken?"  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Do not lay another hand on Rin ever again." With that icy statement running down Jaken's spine, the dog demon lord gripped his servant's staff in his hand and punted him down the hallway until he a crash. Turning to Rin, his eyes softened as he saw her looking up at him with total adoration. Kneeling in front of her, he asked, "Does in pain you, Rin?"  
  
Looking down, she said, "A little. I was just trying to make Jaken-sama look pretty. He doesn't look very nice with a frown all the time." Rubbing her shoulder, she sniffled, "He didn't have to be so mean to me."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes flared with momentary anger but the flames died down as he picked up Rin and started toward her sleeping chamber.   
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" a servant cried. "There is a youkai at the gates that demands to see you. He says that his name is Inuyasha."  
  
Turning, Sesshoumaru stared at the servant with a hatred reserved only for his hanyou brother. "Inuyasha?"  
  
Blinking, Rin forgot her pain and cried, "Does that mean Oneechan is here too? Wow! I want to see Oneechan, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Looking into her hopeful eyes, Sesshoumaru felt his icy barriers break away and questioned the wisdom of saying 'yes'. Clasping her hands together, Rin looked at him with the biggest, cutest eyes a child could muster and said, "Please?"  
  
Sighing, the dog demon lord surrendered the struggle and gave in to her pleas. "Very well. See him into work chambers. I will be waiting."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
As he watched the servant run off, Sesshoumaru thought back to the night Naraku paid him a visit, four days ago. "That hanyou brother of yours should be arriving here soon, Sesshoumaru-sama," he had said. "Will you please be ever so helpful and direct him to my castle in the biggest mountain just outside the border of your land?"  
  
Flexing his claws, Sesshoumaru's curiosity won over his urge to kill the pompous youkai and asked, "And why should I help you?"  
  
Naraku only laughed. "You wouldn't want something to happen to that precious human child of yours, do you? Rin, is that her name?"  
  
With blinding speed, Sesshoumaru had embedded his claws into Naraku's baboon pelt but found it empty of its inhabitant.   
  
Sesshoumaru was pulled out of his reverie by a tugging on his sleeve. "Am I going to get to see Oneechan, Sessoumaru-sama?" she asked.   
  
"Aa, Rin."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
_For your own sake, Inuyasha,_ he thought. _That human woman of yours had better be with you.  
_  
~*~*~*  
  
_Where…Where am I?_ Kagome woke from her dreamless sleep to find herself tied to a bed. She was bound spread eagle by thick heavy rope but she could move her head freely enough. Looking left and right, she saw the furnishings of a room that most likely belonged to a wealthy person: the delicate paintings, the fragile vases, all placed in just the right locations to give the room an aura of beauty.   
  
"Hello?" Kagome called out. "I don't know why I'm tied to a bed but I would greatly appreciate it if you, whoever you are, could untie me now!"  
  
"Oh, you're awake," a male voice intoned. Turning her head swiftly to the right, her eyes widened in fear as she saw the all too familiar white baboon pelt worn by Inuyasha's greatest rival: Naraku.   
  
Kagome's eyes flashed. "Naraku! What do you want with me? If this is some sort of trap for Inuyasha, I'll have you know that he won't fall fo- MMPHH!!" Her sentence was cut off as Naraku leaned down and kissed her with more brutality than passion. She broke away, tears forming in her eyes. "No! Stop it! What are you doing?!"  
  
Forcing her face back to him with bruising fingers, Naraku smirked. "Kissing you," he said huskily. She still couldn't see his eyes behind his mask, his haunting voice chilled her to the bone. "You don't know," he murmured. "How long I have waited for this…Kikyou…"  
  
"No!" Kagome screamed. "I'm not Kikyou! Let me go!" The panic now had a grip on her heart and she couldn't hold back the tears that fell from her eyes. "Please," she sobbed as he trailed heated kisses down her neck. "I'm not Kikyou!"  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled, slapping her across the face. Throwing off his coat of baboon fur, Naraku swung his leg over Kagome's body. She gasped as she looked into his eyes, his emotionless black eyes. Pressing a thumb to her throat, he whispered menacingly, "Don't struggle and I can make this as pleasurable for you as this will be for me. Resist me, and you will die slowly as will your hanyou bastard. Understand?"  
  
He loved the taste of her fear as she nodded. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as Naraku ran his hands over her body. _Inuyasha…_, she called out silently. Her back arched when Naraku dug his nails into her stomach. _Help me!_  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha dropped to his knees as he felt something pierce his heart. Gripping the cloth over his chest, Inuyasha choked out, "What…What was that?"  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced over his teacup when he heard Inuyasha approach. "Something wrong, Inuyasha? Where is your human woman?"  
  
Shaking his head to rid of the terrible feeling in his heart, Inuyasha stood to face his brother. "Nothing. I came here to ask of you a favor."  
  
Rin waved enthusiastically at Inuyasha from her perch on Sesshoumaru's lap. "Konnichiwa, Oniichan! Where's Oneechan?"  
  
Never breaking eye contact with Sesshoumaru, he said sadly, "She's not here, Rin. I came to ask Sesshoumaru to help me find her."  
  
Rin frowned cutely. "Where is she? What happened to Oneechan, Oniichan?"  
  
Inuyasha's throat closed on him, making it hard for him to force the words out, to lay down bad news at the feet of a child. "Sh-she got lost…during a game. And I can't find her. I think Sesshoumaru knows where she is."  
  
"Rin," Sessoumaru said calmly. "Go play with Jaken."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama! But," she said, giving him her cutesy eyes again. "Do you promise that you'll bring Oneechan back? I miss her."  
  
Sesshoumaru felt it, his heart beginning to warm. "Aa, Rin."  
  
"Yay!" With that promise held strong in her mind, Rin ran out of the room to find her toad demon guardian.   
  
Once Rin left, Sesshoumaru got serious. "Remember that Rin has spared your life until we find that human woman of yours. Where do you think she is?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Spared my life, my ass. I can beat your fluffy tail five miles into the ground but right now isn't the time."  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a critical eyebrow. "You are the last person I'd expect to hear that from."  
  
"Cut the small talk. Where is Naraku?"  
  
_…direct him to my castle…_ Sesshoumaru despised being used but he had no idea what the crafty youkai could do to Rin. And so for the first time in his life, the great dog demon lord gave in. "He is located outside the boundaries of my territory on the peak of the largest mountain in the chain of mountains. I believe it's called the Valley of Demons."  
  
Inuyasha's ear twitched. What was he hiding? "How do I know you're not lying to me?"  
  
Keeping a tight reign on his temper, Sesshoumaru explained with strained patience, "I made a promise to Rin. And I intend to keep it. Once you have rescued the human girl, I will send a carriage to retrieve you."  
  
_All for a human child, Sesshoumaru? _Inuyasha questioned silently. He had never imagined such a side to his normally ice cold half brother. And yet, here he was, calmly going against everything he had said about humans merely by making a promise to one. Will wonders never cease to amaze. "Alright. For the sake of Kagome, I'll believe you. But it will take me at least five days journey on foot. I don't know if she will survive that long."  
  
"You are surely trying your luck, Inuyasha." Sighing, Sesshoumaru snapped his fingers and a small demon servant appeared at his side. "Prepare a carriage for him. Take him to the peak of the mountain of the Valley of Demons and immediately return here. Oh, and take whatever friends he has with him."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
Bowing his head to his half brother, Inuyasha swallowed his pride and said, "Arigatou."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"I don't know how you managed to do this but this is niiiiice," Shippo said appreciatively. The carriage was fully equipped with brightly colored curtains, finely carved decorations and bouncy, silk cushions. And to top it off, it flew. "Your brother's got it made, Inuyasha."  
  
Miroku nodded agreeably but Inuyasha ignored Shippo's comments and wondered what the hell that feeling he had earlier was. _Hang on, Kagome. I'm coming_.  
  
Once they arrived, Inuyasha and his companions found themselves dumped in front of Naraku's gates. I mean literally dumped. The carriage just turned upside down and the next thing they knew, they were on the heads instead of their butts. "Itai!! I knew that punk was being too nice." Shippo bared his fangs at the fleeing carriage and rubbed his smarting head.   
  
"Quiet, Shippo," Miroku said softly. "Naraku will probably be expecting us. We don't want to bring ourselves to his attention."  
  
"Right."  
  
Carefully, approaching the foreboding castle, Inuyasha tried not to choke on the lingering smell of death. He couldn't find her scent over the thick odor. "Oh, Kami… I can't stand this smell," Shippo whined quietly.  
  
"What smell?" Miroku asked. "It just smells kind of smoggy here."  
  
"You don't smell it?" Inuyasha asked. "It's death."  
  
Entering the great hallway, the castle looked like it was once a grand place. One could just imagine the vibrant colors that hugged the enormous walls now smeared with ash and burn streaks. The huge staircase that swept upward into the main chambers flickered dimly with the past. "Welcome to my castle, friends," a voice echoed from within the chamber.   
  
Growling, Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and roared, "Come out, teme! Face me like a man!"  
  
Naraku chuckled. "Oh I was definitely a man tonight. To your precious human woman at least."  
  
_Nani?_ "Where is she? What did you do to her?!?"  
  
"Inu…yasha…?" Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo whirled around to see Kagome standing at the top of the staircase, her clothes ripped apart, and her body covered in bruises and scratches. Suddenly, she pitched forward and was tumbling down the stairs before anyone could move.   
  
"Kagome!" In a flurry of red cloth, Inuyasha dove after Kagome and caught her before her fall could do any more damage. Setting her down on the stone ground, Inuyasha inspected her wounds and checked for a heartbeat. It was there but it was slow and it was dim. "Hang on, Kagome. Hang on!"  
  
Naraku only laughed. "I think women like her prefer rape. They can scream for help to hide the fact that they are screaming for more. Are you jealous, Inuyasha? Are you jealous that I was her world in those few hours. Sneaky bitch is what she is. All the while that she was acting the innocent victim, she wanted me."  
  
Gripping Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha was blinded by an incredible rage, "I'LL KILL YOU! ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND FEED IT TO YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?!? I'LL KILL YOU!!"  
  
Shippo gripped Kagome's shirt and cowered in fear. Inuyasha was angry, yes, but this anger…this anger was something to truly fear. He could tell that Inuyasha meant every single word. Miroku was wise enough not to go near him but he spoke calmly despite the fact that he was truly afraid for everyone including himself. "Inuyasha, we have to get Kagome out of here. She needs help."  
  
"Oh, look at the time. I must be running now. Have fun with your woman. I know I did." Naraku's laughter echoed until it faded away. He had defeated Inuyasha and he didn't even show his face.  
  
Inuyasha seemed deaf to his surroundings. "I'll kill him…"  
  
"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.   
  
"Kagome?" The fire in Inuyasha's eye seemed to die out, replaced by concern. Dropping to his knees beside her, Inuyasha took her hand in his. It seemed so cold to him.   
  
Kagome smiled a little, a small trail of dark blood ran down the corner of her mouth. "You came to save me, Inuyasha."  
  
"Of course," he said. "Of course I did." He began to absently rub her hand. It was so cold. "Shippo! Send a signal to Sesshoumaru. Get him to send the carriage. Hurry!"  
  
"Right!" With one last worried glance at Kagome, the fox demon scampered out.  
  
"Kagome, hang on, hang on!" Why was she so damn cold?!  
  
She only smiled. Closing her eyes she whispered, "I'm glad you came, Inu…ya…sha…"  
  
Hugging her close, Inuyasha pricked his ears forward. Where was her heartbeat? Where was it?!? "Kagome?" Inuyasha shook her shoulders. His voice had turned shrill as his tears clogged his throat. "Kagome?!?"  
  
Miroku grabbed Inuyasha wrist with his cursed hand, tears flowing from his own eyes. "Stop, Inuyasha. She's gone."  
  
~*~*~* To Be Continued…  
  
Kagome's dead?!? What's Inuyasha gonna do now?  
  
Next up: Chapter Four- I'm Your Reason  
  
~*~*~*  
  
::sobsob:: Gomen, minna! It killed me to write this. Poor Inuyasha! Oh, and I know Sesshoumaru was kind OOC but who can resist those eyes?? Anyways, this is twice as long as the last chapter and done in record time! I hope to have chapter four up soon. Reveiws please! I need your support!  
  



	4. I'm Your Reason

Give Me a Reason  
By: Kali Blade  
  
Chapter Four- I'm Your Reason  
  
"Stop, Inuyasha. She's gone."  
  
Inuyasha looked into Miroku's eyes, unwilling to believe what the houshi claimed was true. His eyes…such sadness… "No," Inuyasha choked, shoving Miroku away from him. "She's not gone. I-I've killed many. I know what a dying human looks like! She does not look like she's dead." His words seemed so frail to his ears. Squeezing the tears out of his eyes, Inuyasha went on. "She looks like she's sleeping…" he whispered.  
  
"Oi! I sent a signal out to Sesshoumaru and I'm pretty sure the carriage is on its way…" Shippo trailed off as he saw Kagome held tightly in Inuyasha's arms. "W-what's wrong?" Swallowing a lump in his throat, the young kitsune child took an unsure step. "Kagome's not-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha shouted, grief coating his voice with thick anguish. "She's not dead. I can't believe how blind you two are. She's NOT dead, do you hear me? She's not." Hugging Kagome closer, Inuyasha smiled softly. "Come on, Kagome. Show them how stupid they are. Wake up." Patting her cheek gently, he valiantly fought off hopelessness only to find that he was losing. "Wake up, Kagome. Wake up. Wake up!"  
  
Miroku couldn't stand to look. Inuyasha had many faces, he knew. Irritation, sadness, happiness, anger. Anger the most. But this face was so foreign on the young demon. It was a face of utter and total loss. Shippo was backed up against Miroku's knee, trembling with a rampage of emotions. Putting a hand on Shippo's shoulder, Miroku turned him around into his arms and held the child while he cried.  
  
Oblivious to those around him, Inuyasha saw only Kagome's face and felt only her cold, clammy skin. His helpless pleas gave way to heated threats. "Wake up, you stupid girl! Open your eyes or I'll- I'll…" He was breaking down, his heart sinking lower. "Gods, I don't know. I don't know! Just please, Kagome, wake up!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
_Wake up… _Somewhere, inside Kagome's fading mind, Inuyasha's frantic calls echoed. Kagome looked sadly out the window of her mind, seeing his grief stricken face, his glistening tears. "Inuyasha," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I want to come back but I'm just so tired…"  
  
Unable to stand bearing his beautiful face marred by such sadness any longer, Kagome turned away from the window and followed the thread of light that seemed to beckon her. Suddenly, that thread of light exploded, leaving her blinded, unaware that she was being thrust into another world.   
  
When she could see again, she found herself in a small grass swept clearing. A small, burbling creek ran a finger through the green land, splitting it apart from the other side. "Wh- where am I?" Her voice seemed hollow to her ears. "Am I dead already?"  
  
A deep voice chuckled at her uncertain puzzlement. "No, child," it said. "You are at the crossing between life and death. You are now standing in life, but being so close to the River of Judgment, one would wonder if you truly want to live."  
  
Whirling around, Kagome stifled a gasp as she came face to face with a man that resembled Inuyasha so much that it ached. He was older most definitely. His face was broader, authority and hard knowledge chiseled in every plane of his features. He did not have the dog ears that Inuyasha had but rather the pointed elf-like ears Sesshoumaru sported. His golden eyes flashed with intelligence and wisdom. "W-who are you?"  
  
His lips lifted in a grin, his fanged teeth flashing. "So you are the one who has captured my son's heart, eh?" Dragging his gaze up and down her length, Kagome suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious. "Such beauty and a gentle scent also." Sighing wistfully, he looked off into the distance. "You remind me greatly of my second wife."  
  
Blinking, Kagome swallowed what he said and it clicked. "You're Inuyasha's father?" Blushing, she thought, _Oh my, now I see where he gets his good looks from. _  
  
"Aa, child," he said. "And what a prize you are. Such a pity that he lost such a treasure just when he was beginning to confront his feelings."  
  
Kagome's brow furrowed in a frown. "How do you know all these things? And what are you doing here? I thought you died a long time ago." She had long ago cast away all thoughts of respect and talked to him directly. After all, she was dead so it didn't matter if he lost his temper and tried to kill her.  
  
As if reading her thoughts, he smiled softly. "I know a great many things, human child. Inuyasha was the child of the woman I love dearly and I had made a promise to her that I would see that he was well off. I have been watching over him and it grieves me to see him in such pain. I have crossed the River to guide you to the Other Side."  
  
_Eh?_ She thought, her mind whirling in a storm of uncertain thoughts._ A youkai that has such strong feelings for others? Sugoi…_ "I-I do want to go back but I'm just so tired. And I think he would be better off without me. You see, I think you are mistaken. I am not the one he loves. It is the miko, Kikyou. It's better if I'm out of the way."   
  
Gently, Inuyasha's father put a hand on Kagome's shoulder and guided her to the River. Pointing a clawed finger to the water, he said, "Look, child. Look there and remember what you have gone through in this life and think hard about what you want to do."  
  
"Remember…?" she repeated as she turned her gaze to the crystal clear waters. For a moment, all she saw was her own puzzled face and then the waters churned and cleared once again to reveal…  
  
_Inuyasha's face was distant and cold. "Oi. Do you think you can pull this arrow out?"  
  
Kagome looked at the feathered tipped stick of wood protruding from the dog demon's chest. "The arrow…?_  
  
The image changed.  
  
_"I was scared." Inuyasha confessed. "When I thought you were going to die…I was scared."_  
  
It was just a small flash of a memory before changing again. Flash after flash.  
  
_Reaching up, Kagome's fingers barely touched the arrow before Kaede called out a warning. "Iie! You must not pull out the arrow! That is the spell which binds him. You must not set him free!"_  
  
Flash.  
  
_"Nani?!?" Kagome asked, the disbelief obvious in her voice. "I thought you said you hated my scent."  
  
Eyes closed, Inuyasha turned his head slightly on her lap and said, "That was…a lie…"_  
  
Flash.  
  
_Inuyasha growled. "Do you want to die here with me, girl?" he asked when Kagome recoiled from the arrow at the snap of Kaede's words._  
  
Flash.  
  
_His golden eyes flashed. "You were worried…about me?"_  
  
Flash.  
  
_Kagome's eyes hardened with a new determination. Iie, she thought. I will not die here. Not in this stinking hell! "IIE!!" she cried as she yanked out the arrow, thus granting Inuyasha life again._  
  
Flash.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked when he thought her heard a familiar voice echo in his head. Shaking his head, he shook Kagome's lifeless body. "Please," he moaned. Suddenly, he laughed. It was a sickly, panicked laugh. "I know. I know. She just needs some air but she can't do it herself so I'll have to give her some of mine. I-I just have to get her breathing again and she'll be all better."  
  
Lowering his mouth to hers, Inuyasha filled Kagome's lungs with air and pushed down on her chest three times. "C'mon, Kagome. C'mon!" Sucking in a breath, Inuyasha did it again, this time with a panicked rush that made his hands tremble. Again and again. Air in, air out. The limpness of her body seemed to mock his efforts.   
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kagome still could not see anything but the images of her life but she could hear Inuyasha's father's sad voice inside her head. "Do you see? You had chosen life then. Are you so certain you want to choose death now? Think of what you have to live for. Your family, your friends…Inuyasha. So, what will it be, child? Life or death?"  
  
Kagome couldn't seem to work her throat. _Life or death? _  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Breaking down, Inuyasha halfheartedly let his fist fall on Kagome's chest. "Please, wake up." Lifting his hand, Inuyasha brought it down with more force. "Come back." This time, Inuyasha did not hold back his strength, his grief chasing away all reason. Thump. "Come back." Thump. "Come back!"  
  
Kagome was blinded by that same flash of light and she found herself back at the window. "Remember your own words those many months ago. Life or death?" his voice caressed her mind and then faded away, leaving her alone.   
  
She saw Inuyasha pounding on her chest. _Thump. Thump._ Stepping back in surprise, she brought her hand to her heart. _Thump. Thump._ It was beating. _Life…_ "Inuyasha," she whispered, lifting a knee out of the window. "I promise you… I will not die here."  
  
_I will not die here… _Her words echoed through his mind. Still mercilessly pounding on Kagome's chest, Inuyasha felt disappointed and betrayed that she would go back on her word like this. "You said you wouldn't die," he sobbed. "You liar!"  
  
"No, Inuyasha," Kagome said, knowing he could not hear her until she rejoined her body. "I'm coming back." Sparing a single glance back to that window, she said, "I choose…"  
  
"Come," he shouted. And with one last strike, Inuyasha screamed, "BACK!"  
  
_Life. _Kagome's eyes snapped open and she gasped, taking in air. The pain in her chest brought tears to her eyes and yet they were not totally tears of physical pain. They were tears of happiness and something she felt deep in her heart as Inuyasha stared at her face.  
  
Crushing her to him, Inuyasha cried. "Oh gods. Gods, I thought I lost you…"  
  
Still gasping for air, Kagome said, "Gomen…Inuyasha… I came…back…" Miroku and Shippo were frozen, stunned that Inuyasha had managed to literally beat the life back into her.   
  
"KAGOME!!" Shippo screamed, flying to her side. Unable to utter anything but her name, the kitsune buried his face into her shirt and wailed. Miroku only smiled and sighed greatly in relief.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly. "I-"  
  
"Shut up," he choked. Hugging her tighter to him, he was afraid to let her go lest she slip away from him again. "Just be quiet, you stupid girl, and let me hold you."  
  
Smiling, Kagome let herself fall into his warmth. "Inuyasha…"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Oneechan?"   
  
"Shh, Rin. She's sleeping. Why don't you go play with Jaken and I'll call you as soon as she wakes up."  
  
Looking at Kagome's pale face with eyes filled with concern, Rin nodded and quietly slipped out of the room. Inuyasha turned back to her and felt a sharp tug at his heart. Sighing, he thought It's happening all over again. _Why did I have to go and fall for a girl like you, Kagome?_  
  
As if hearing his thoughts, she stirred a little in her sleep. Twisting her head towards him, she smiled at something she was dreaming and settled down again. Inuyasha instinctively reached over to smooth the hair out of her face but stopped short. _Look at what happens to anyone you get close to,_ the sneering voice in his mind said. _Does she really deserve such torture?_  
  
Inuyasha pulled his hand back. Looking at her face longingly, he made his decision and left the room.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kagome's lids fluttered and opened as she emerged from her subconscious filled with warm and fuzzy dreams. A lick of fear flickered in her throat when she saw her surroundings: the fine furniture, the fragile pieces of art. She heard footsteps outside the door and suddenly found herself struggling to breathe. Backing up against her pillows, she waited, trembling in trepidation.   
  
When the door opened, she nearly sobbed in relief. Miroku… only Miroku… "Oh Gods," she heaved. "It's only you."  
  
Anger, hot and blinding, flashed through his eyes and quickly died. He had seen the desperate fear in her eyes before she slumped forward, the tenseness of her body, the broken despair of her voice. Clenching a fist, Miroku tried to calm himself for her sake. "There, now," he said soothingly. "You're safe here. Don't worry about a thing, Kagome-sama."  
  
Taking three deep breaths, Kagome crammed all her fear down and looked up at her friend. She tried not the edge toward him when he sat down next to her on the bed. "W-where are we?"  
  
Her valiant struggles not to lean into him for support ignited another explosion of anger in his gut but something else blossomed underneath that. An admiration, a kind of warmth he had not felt in the years of his travels. Pushing those unexpected feelings into a corner of his mind, Miroku turned his attention to the question at hand. "We're in Sesshoumaru's castle." He held up a hand to stop her from interrupting. "Inuyasha came to him to ask for help and he obliged because of Rin-chan."  
  
It took a little time for Kagome to swallow that. One: Inuyasha went to Sesshoumaru for help and two: Sesshoumaru actually agreed. Blinking, Kagome let out a whoosh of air. "Wow. Where's-"  
  
She was cut off by Rin, who came in carrying Shippo. Their eyes lit up as they saw Kagome sitting up against her pillows. "Kagome!" Shippo shouted as he leapt out of Rin's arms into Kagome's. "I'm so glad you're alright!" he wailed.   
  
Kagome hugged the fox demon kit tightly. "Daijobu, Shippo." Looking over at her side, sitting next to Miroku, was Rin, quietly waiting for her attention. "Rin-chan!" Putting an arm around the child, she said, "How are you?"  
  
Smiling prettily, Rin said, "I'm good, Oneechan but I was worried about you! Jaken-sama said some pretty mean things but don't worry! I kicked him into the pond for you!"   
  
Kagome laughed. "Arigatou, Rin-chan!" Looking on this scene Miroku felt something tug at his soul. A woman and the children. What a fetching picture they made. Miroku sighed. "Ano…minna, where's Inuyasha?"  
  
Hearing this question, Shippo burst into a fresh bout of tears. "Gomen nasai, Kagome! I tried to stop him but I couldn't!"  
  
Kagome felt a black snake slide around her heart and squeeze. Fighting back tears, she said, "What happened?"  
  
"H-he said," Shippo sniffled. "That he was going away." Hushing his tone, Shippo whispered, "And that he's never coming back."  
  
~*~*~* To be continued….  
  
Baka Inuyasha! He ran away! What's Kagome gonna do about this? And what is Miroku gonna do about these new feelings of his?  
  
Next up! Chapter Five- In One Hour, In One Eternity  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Well, seems like things are getting really interesting. I know that the insertion of Inuyasha's dad was really random but it adds to the flavor of the story, don't you think? Anyways, I hope to get Five up soon so check back again, minna! Ja! Oh, and reviews please!!!  
  
  



End file.
